When a Stranger Calls
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: DO NOT READ! Bakura gets Ryou to watch a movie with him but the movie turned out to be really scary to Ryou so Bakura has to cheer him up. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN WHEN A STRANGER CALLS! Pairings-- Ryou x Bakura


**Hey! Oneshots galore! Hope you enjoy**

**Name: **When a Stranger Calls

**Genre: **Romance (Humor or Hurt/comfort)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, suggestions of sex, _**SPOILERS**_

**Rating: **Rated T

**Pairings: **Ryou/Bakura

**Full Summary: **Bakura gets Ryou to watch a scary movie with him. But the movie was really scary and so Bakura needs to cheer Ryou up. _**SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN WHEN A STRANGER CALLS.**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I obviously own nothing. If I did then I wouldn't be here. I would be making millions off of When a Stranger Calls and I'd be busy making Yu-Gi-Oh full of M rated yaoi! XD Or at least T rated.

**SCARYMOVIES**

"Ryou!" Bakura called from downstairs. He was currently watching TV and had found a channel with a movie that had just started. Ryou popped his head into the living room.

"Yes, Bakura?" Bakura twisted his head to face his lover.

"There is a movie on TV and I wanted to know if you wanted to watch it with me." Ryou stared at Bakura, confused.

"Why do you need me to watch a movie? And what movie is it anyway?" Ryou asked. Bakura shrugged.

"I just wanted to watch a movie with you. Is that so wrong?" Bakura gasped in mock sadness. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"No, I guess it's not. But back to my earlier question. What movie is it?" Bakura glanced back at the screen. The movie was already beginning and it was showing the title. Bakura turned back to Ryou.

"When a stranger calls." Ryou's eyes widened.

"U-Um, n-n-no. I-I-I can't. I-I-I have a l-lot of h-homework t-to do," Ryou stammered, making small gestures with his hands. Bakura stared at Ryou with an amused look.

"Ryou…are you scared?" Bakura smiled. Ryou sent a weak glare toward Bakura.

"O-Of course, not!" Bakura's grin grew.

"Then why don't you want to watch it?" he asked with an innocent tone. "I know you have all of your homework done and there are no more chores for you to do." Ryou looked around desperately. He really did not want to watch this movie! Yugi had gone to see it with Malik and said it was really scary. Ryou moved over to the couch and sat on Bakura's lap.

"Well, since I have nothing to do, do you want to go upstairs and have some fun?" Ryou suggested, trying, and failing, to sound seductive. Bakura chuckled at Ryou's sad attempts.

"Actually," Bakura started, turning Ryou around on his lap and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist, trapping Ryou. "I'm quite comfy right here." Ryou struggled to get up.

"Bakura!" Ryou whined. "Let me go!"

"Why? I just want to watch a movie with you." Ryou stopped his struggling and bit his lip. Bakura was making him feel really guilty. All Bakura wanted was to watch a movie and here Ryou was saying every excuse he could think of so he wouldn't have to watch! Bakura kissed Ryou's ear. "Don't worry if it's scary. I'll protect you." Ryou slumped his shoulders and turned his head to face Bakura, smiling slightly.

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess I have to watch now." Bakura smiled.

"Thanks."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (: :) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You idiot! Don't pick up the phone! It's obviously the same guy calling!" Bakura exclaimed. The movie was a bit more than half way over. During the movie Ryou and Bakura had changed their positions. Bakura was lying down on the couch so that his head was resting on the armrest. Ryou was lying on top of Bakura, using Bakura's chest as a pillow. "Why does she keep picking up the phone? She's completely terrified! If that were me I would've left the first time he called! Screw those stupid brats they call children!" Ryou was currently clutching Bakura's shirt out of fright. Bakura glanced down at the scared boy in his arms. "Is this pathetic movie really that scary to you?" Bakura asked in amazement. Ryou looked up at his lover and glared weakly.

"You mean you don't find this scary at all?" Ryou wondered. Bakura shrugged.

"I've seen scarier."

"Bakura, this movie is terrifying! I'll never be able to sleep tonight!" Ryou complained, hiding his eyes from the screen. Bakura looked at Ryou feeling guilty. Bakura practically made Ryou watch this piece of crap.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (: :) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ryou screamed as the killer sauntered up behind the girl in the hospital. Bakura laughed and rubbed circles into Ryou's back to calm him down. The girl then woke up screaming and thrashing. Ryou hid his face in Bakura's chest like he had been doing for the past hour and a half. Ryou suddenly felt a hand shaking him slightly. Ryou jumped back, suddenly alert, only to relax again when he realized that it was just Bakura.

"Wow." Ryou looked at Bakura, confused. "I don't think anyone could be scared of a movie that badly," Bakura explained.

"Like I said earlier, this movie is terrifying!" Ryou cried. Bakura hugged Ryou.

"It's just a movie, Ryou. None of that actually happened." Bakura's words did little to calm Ryou down.

"But, Bakura! Something like that could happen!" Bakura tilted Ryou's head up and kissed the boy's lip softly.

"I love you, Ryou, and I won't let anything bad happen to you. Besides, no robber or murderer would stand a chance against an ancient thief with magical powers," Bakura joked. Ryou giggled.

"Well, I guess that if someone did try to kill me then they wouldn't get far with you there," he laughed, but then got serious. "But that doesn't mean that I not scared of someone coming." Bakura held up his hands in defense.

"Whoa there. Don't start PMSing on me, Ryou!" Bakura laughed as he dodged a pillow aimed at his head.

"I am not PMSing!" Ryou complained.

"Your actions would suggest otherwise." Bakura dodged another pillow. "So, Ryou. Is your offer from earlier still open?" he asked.

"Only if you take back what you said," Ryou answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Never."

"Then you're not getting any," Ryou said, stubbornly. Bakura crawled over to Ryou and pinned him down on the couch.

"Oh, I think I will." Bakura was lucky that it was not a school night. Otherwise, Ryou would have killed him for keeping him up until 5 in the morning doing things children under the age of 18 should not be doing.

**SCARYMOVIES**

**So… did you guys like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me in your reviews or if you don't feel like reviewing you can just PM me and tell me what you think. Or you can just PM me to say hi. Either would be great!**


End file.
